


In Hiding...

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Outside they could hear the creature tearing apart the house, it was drawing closer and closer...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	In Hiding...

Thud! Crash! Amity and Luz stood huddled in the small cupboard at the back of the Owl House, they had been in the small space at for at least fifteen minutes as the sounds drew ever closer to their location. "My leg is starting to cramp up, and your standing on my foot..."Amity said, as she tried to move quietly not to knock any of the items of the shelves her back was pressed up against. Luz turned, almost bumping noses with the green haired witch, whose face turned a light pink, "Shush, and OH MY GOD your face still does that?" Amity glowered at her, "Shut u--"  
She however was cut off by a muffled sound that came from the living room, a high pitched noise that was very unmistakable as King's squeak of rage. "KING!" Luz said, a little too loudly. Amity placed her hand over Luz's mouth, hoping that the sudden outburst did not give away their location. After a minute, Amity lowered her hand and looked at Luz, " I dont think..." Then they heard the sound of footsteps rapidly moving down the hallway towards them. Luz looked at Amity, "I'm so sorry..." She said grasping Amity's hand "I didn't..." She was cut off as the door handle began to turn, and then flung open causing Luz to fall back as the monster leapt atop her and began the vicious assualt.

"FOUND YOU!" cried the little girl, wearing a hand knitted owl onesie, a gift from Eda. Amity leaned on the door as the toddler tried her best to tickle torture the adult, Luz looked up at Amity trying to contain her laughter "Oh no. I'm done for..." Amity scooped up the girl "You sure did! Heard you got King too!" The little girl looked at her, smiling her biggest smile "He was under the couch! He was so mad..." King rounded the corner, "You just got lucky!" Luz got to her feet and brushed herself off holding out her arms to take the girl. "He always hides there, or the snack cupboard. Now it's Amity's turn to count..." Luz said, Amity sighed and turned her back and leaned her head against the wall "1---2---3---" Luz and the girl bolted down the hall. Luz whispered "I am so going to make illusions to throw her off..." causing their daughter to laugh hysterically, they passed Eda laying on the couch who just flashed Luz a thumbs up at the mention of cheating. Amity shouts coming from the kitchen " I HEARD THAT!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Not really romantic, since thats not really my strong suit, but i still think this is cute idea.


End file.
